


Enough

by nerdthisway



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Eric reassuring Adam, Feelings, He deserves EVERYTHING, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, i fucking love adam okay, the night after the play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Without saying another word they went for a walk around the neighborhood, hand in hand.They passed by their place - it seemed as if it had been visited by a lot of people from the last time he saw it, but didn’t stop.Effoff | Post-2x08
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @senpiecakes on Tumblr.  
> " **Person A:** You deserve so much more-  
>  **Person B:** *places a finger on B's lips* You're already enough.  
>  **Person A, crying:** Ok."

Dinner at the Effiong’s was delightful that night, better than any other meal Eric had there in a lot of time. Obviously nothing was missing, his sisters cackling loudly while talking about their stuff, his mother caringly asking about his day, the prayers, the fantastic food; more like, there was something new. Someone.

The play that afternoon was… interesting. That’s all it would have been, if everything went as it should have: a futuristic, alien-y, sexually explicit version of Romeo and Juliet surely wasn’t going to hit Broadway next year.  
The shenanigans that went down in those two hours were enough to produce gossip and chatter for at least a month. The ending, on the other hand, maybe was a nice alternative to what William Shakespeare wrote 400 years ago: just as intense, dramatic and completely unexpected, thank God the only thing it was missing was a tragic death.

It all felt so surreal: the warmth of Adam’s hand on and off stage, the calm on his face after such dark times, the thrill of freedom, his mother’s smile, saying grace by his side, Adam being a little less quiet than usual, maybe because everyone else was so talkative and captivating that he was also dragged into it.  
Adam seemed to fit in the family just right, as if he was the missing piece of a jigsaw hiding under the carpet, waiting for the right moment to come out and make everything come together as one. It almost felt like a dream.

_Thud._  
...  
_Thud._

Was that it? Did he wake up?

Eric turned on the light on his nightstand, got to the window and lightly scratched his eyes to focus his sight on whatever woke him up.  
Adam was there, standing on the same spot he always stood. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier that day, even though he should’ve gotten home three hours ago.  
He had a worried look on his face, he seemed upset and his knuckles were white as he grasped another small rock, not letting it go even when he saw the other at the window.  
Even though the road was dark, Eric could sense something was off, he saw it in Adam’s face.  
He went downstairs, careful not to make too much noise, as he did many other nights before and almost rushed to meet him.

“Adam, what are you doing here? It’s so late, and there’s no need to meet up secretly in the middle of the night now-” he tried saying with a gentle laugh to soften up the tension, reaching the hand of his new boyfriend. “I fucked up” Adam said tersely, staring at the ground.  
His mouth felt dry. “You had a boyfriend. You were happy. I had no business in taking that away from you…” - with every word he sounded more and more overwhelmed.  
Eric stared at him blankly: didn’t they just spend an amazing evening together? Didn’t Adam basically come out to the entire school that afternoon after all those years of hiding?  
He took Adam’s hand in both of his, holding it tight to his chest as if he was about to disappear.  
“What you did today was amazing, Adam…” he started, trying to find the right words to get his message across; “I am proud of you. You’ve overcome so much in so little time… and I want to be by your side, when you’ll face what’s to come next”.  
Adam seemed less tense. His eyes were locked on Eric’s hands, they were so gentle and caring, he almost felt like a baby in his mother’s arms.  
“I have a boyfriend. I am happy. With you.” Eric smiled, and even if Adam wasn’t looking, his voice was radiating that smile.  
He let the rock in his other hand fall to the ground and took the other’s, placing them on his chest, near his heart. It was pounding, his heartbeat was loud and chaotic, and it sounded better than any other melody.  
And he raised his eyes, his sad eyes, full of unexpressed feelings, anger that couldn’t get out, love that had no reason to, until now.  
“You deserve so much more…”, Adam finally admitted. That was it, the whole point, the thought that had pervaded his mind since the beginning. _You’re not enough for him_.  
With the quickest movement, Eric grabbed his face and kissed him the way he wanted to since that afternoon. It was chaste but intense, his grip was firm, they were close not only with their lips but their whole bodies, so that Adam could sense with every inch of his skin that Eric was there, with him, and was not going away anytime soon. He felt Adam’s damp cheeks and his heart ached.  
Eric broke off the kiss for a second, pressing their foreheads together and breathing from his nose to keep himself from crying as well; “you’re already enough, Adam”.  
Adam rested his head on Eric’s shoulder and held him tight for the longest time. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had said that to him, if ever.  
“Ok…”, he decided to believe him.

Without saying another word they went for a walk around the neighborhood, hand in hand.  
They passed by their place - it seemed as if it had been visited by a lot of people, from the last time he saw it, but didn’t stop.  
As their were returning to Eric’s house, a chilly wind made him shiver, as he was wearing nothing more than his cotton pajamas. Adam noticed and gave him his jacket.  
“We’re there, you can keep it-” Eric tried protesting, but the other put it on his shoulder and even buttoning the top part: “I’m your boyfriend now, I must do this” - Adam answered with a serious stare which, to be honest, Eric found really hot so he smiled and shrugged with a diva-like attitude. “I guess I’ll have to accept it then, but it fits you better so I’ll be kind and give it back tomorrow” he said, as if he was a king proclaiming a royal edict. Adam couldn’t help but laugh and pull him in for one last kiss.  
“Goodnight Adam, see you tomorrow” Eric said smiling, and Adam’s heart warmed up because that was a promise.  
“Goodnight Eric”.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very quickly, didn't think much about it. Hope it came out nicely.


End file.
